Broken Fairytale
by Raziel12
Summary: Everybody got their happy ending. Everybody except Vanille. Vanille/Lumina and Fang/Lightning.


**Broken Fairytale**

Vanille was happy. At least, she pretended to be. The world was safe. They had their new beginning. But late at night, when all was still and quiet, she remembered. She remembered the feel of soft lips against her own and the tinkle of laughter that was always somewhere between mocking and amused.

Lumina...

She would never admit it, but there were times when she hated Fang and the happiness she'd found with Lightning. And they were happy. So damn happy. But it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Fang got all of Lightning, and Vanille got none of her, not even the part that should have been hers, that had been hers.

Fang loved Lightning and she'd gotten her. Vanille loved Lumina just as much, and Lightning didn't even remember what they'd had.

It wasn't fair. And then Fang and Lightning had gotten married.

Vanille had managed to keep the smile on her face the entire day, but a little part of her soul had died whenever Lightning laughed or smiled or kissed Fang. It was the final, incontrovertible piece of proof that whatever she'd had with Lumina was gone. Because if Lightning remembered Lumina, if she loved Vanille even a little, then she wouldn't have married Fang. She would have married Vanille.

On the morning when Lightning and Fang were scheduled to leave on their honeymoon, Lightning sought her out.

"Vanille." Lightning knocked on Vanille's door. "Can I come in?"

Vanille stiffened. "Uh… sure."

Lightning came in and sat beside Vanille on the bed. Vanille did her best not to think of all the times Lumina had done that. "What's wrong? I'm not blind, and Fang is worried too. You've been depressed since the wedding."

How was Vanille supposed to answer that? "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For ruining things."

"Don't be sorry." Lightning shifted, put one arm around Vanille. "I don't remember everything," she whispered. "But I think I remember enough."

Vanille froze. She tried to pull away, but Lightning refused to let go. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do." Lightning's eyes burned into Vanille's. "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about."

And then she kissed Vanille.

It was everything that Vanille had ever wished for. And for a moment, Lumina was there again, her arms wrapped around Vanille, her lips warm and soft and firm against her own. And then Vanille remembered. She remembered that Lumina was gone and this was Lightning - her sister's wife.

Vanille tore herself out of Lightning's arms. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes.

"Why?"

Lightning stood. "Because… because I wanted you to know that what you had with Lumina was real, that what she felt for you… that was real." She walked to the door and opened it. "And because I wanted to apologise - for taking her away from you."

Vanille knew she should let Lightning leave. What she had with Lumina was gone. She would never get it back, and trying would only ruin the happiness that Lightning and Fang had found. But couldn't she be selfish, just once? Hadn't she suffered enough?

She caught Lightning by the wrist and pulled her into another kiss. It was sad and desperate and lost, and after a moment, Lightning returned it. When Lightning finally managed to pull away, it could have been Lumina looking back at her, eyes warm and gentle.

"I'm sorry, Vanille."

Lightning turned and left. Fang was there. Had she been watching them the whole time? Vanille felt bile burn at the back of her throat. But it was the look in Fang's eyes that hurt the most.

It wasn't anger. It was pity. Fang had seen Vanille kiss Lightning, and all she could feel for her was pity.

Vanille shut her door and swallowed a sob. Everyone had gotten their new beginning, their second chance. Everyone except her.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own Final Fantasy, nor am I making any money off of this.

I've been meaning to write something like this for a while now. The whole Lumina/Vanille thing is something that's been kicking around in my head. Naturally, I had to make it a bit tragic (because as much as I think Lumina/Vanille is cool, I'm a Lightning/Fang person at heart).

I also write original fiction. You can find links to it in my profile.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


End file.
